My Cancer Journal
by ahulings
Summary: Set in an alternate universe: present day, London. Both Wendy and Peter have Leukemia. This disease brings them together. But it can as easily rip them apart. The story is told in Wendy's journal entries.
1. Chapter 1

Entry 1

I am Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling. I am 17 years old. I live in London, and I was recently diagnosed with leukemia. This is a journal (not diary) of my experience. I am only doing this because my parents want me to. I am not exactly fond of the idea, but I will do what it takes to make them happy. You may notice that this comes with no date. There is a reason for that actually. I don't like time. I hate it actually. Time is just a number, and I don't understand why everyone wants to live by a clock.

Now back on topic, yes I do have leukemia. But I am not going to spend all my time talking about it. Reason number one, it is quite depressing. Secondly, I don't really understand it. They don't teach you about it in school. The dictionary just has all of these medical definitions that seem to be in another language. There is google or , but those things are just a reminder of how much time I have left.

Right now I am currently in the hospital. I am writing this on my lap in front of me. My hospital doesn't have tv's. It may have something to do with that stupid rumor that if you sit too close to a tv you could get cancer. I thought that was fake. Maybe I am just in a crappy hospital. Who knows, so I am spending my time writing.

Well, I guess I kind of caught up with reality. I will write again when something interesting actually happens. Sorry this entry is so short, I am just not good at this type of thing. I am a bad writer. So, I guess I will write again when something interesting, or dramatic, happens.


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2

Hey I am actually back! I am pretty proud of myself. It has only been a few hours, but in that time I met a boy. His name is Peter, Peter Pan. Peculiar name. An even more peculiar boy.

Anyways I was just laying down. Trying to get some sleep because it seems like for some reason I am tired for every minute of every hour of every day. Well thus bald kid (I know that is rude because probably soon I will also be bald) came in with his wheeling chair. He was pretty attractive. I know you are probably like how is that attractive? Well I could tell he had a good athletic build like he used to play sports. Then I don't know he had a pretty face and gorgeous eyes.

"Do you have any cigarettes," He asked me.

Now he didn't even tell me his name yet. When you see someone like that, you wouldn't think they would smoke.

"You shouldn't be smoking," I said to him.

Basically he gave me an evil eye. Like he was annoyed with me already. I didn't understand why, he was the one being rude.

"Well," he continued. "I am going to die soon anyways, so why not do what makes me happy?"

He gave me this grin when he said that. Not a happy one. It is too hard to describe.

"I don't have any cigarettes," I said shaking my head.

He was about to leave, but then he stopped. Turned himself around.

"Are you trying to act like you are better than me?" he spat. "Just because you are some good kid who follows all the rules."

I didn't like the way he was treating me.

"No," I replied. "And you don't even know me, so I would appreciate if you would stop making these assumptions.."

I thought that was going to shut him up. That he would just leave me alone. But Peter wasn't that type of guy.

"I know that because you are in a hospital, you are sick. With your age and being in this section, I know you also have cancer-"  
>"Leukemia," I interrupted him. "I have Leukemia."<p>

"I don't think you're dumb," he continued on basically ignoring me. "So you can probably tell that I also have leukemia."

"Chemo?" I asked.

"No I just like being bald," he spat.

"I don't mean to be rude," I apologized to him. "I was just diagnosed. And you can tell since I still have my hair. My parents said most likely I will need chemo."

"Such a sad story," he mocked me. "I mean I wouldn't understand at all."

"Shut up," I yelled at him. I started to laugh. I didn't understand why. "You know I am actually a pretty sweet girl."

"If you are so sweet, then why don't you go help me find some cigarettes?" He concluded.

"You-"

"Peter. Peter Pan," he interrupted me.

"Peter," I again spoke. "You got it from smoking."

"I think you are talking about lung-"

"I know what I am talking about," I informed. "Smoking increase the risk of acute-"

"Acute Myeloid Leukemia," he sounded out. "Wow you really know how to work wikipedia…"  
>He never actually told me if I was right or wrong. But him knowing that weird name, I could assume I was.<p>

"It runs in my family," I spoke up. "My mad had it when I was younger, but it didn't last too long. And now I have it."

"And most likely you will have it for an even shorter period than she did," Peter groaned. "I am going to find someone else who has a pack. I'll just say, I am dying soon. Let me be happy."

"You are just making yourself worse. And I thought cancer kids were supposed to be sweet. Like they appreciate life and all," I told him.

"Dying sucks. It inevitable. Why not speed up the process. And that is just in the movies. We are actually just being punished." He was about to go, but he stopped.

"What is it," I asked.

"I didn't catch your name," he announced.

"Wendy. Wendy Darling," I smiled.

He then left. And here I am now. I hope no one gives him a cigarette. He would be nice to keep around. Mean, but exciting to say the least.


End file.
